Jhella
Basic Stats #Power: 4 #Precision: 1 #Perception: 2 #Presence: 0 Jhella is capable of leveling cities without use of Miracles, has senses far better than a human's allowing her to see things from great distances, as well, Jhella can aim her attacks with higher accuracy than any mortal could dream of, however to all outside sources, she does not appear to be much more than a human. Skills I'm Behind You (Active) (1) Jhella can move fast enough that many enemies unexpectedly find her behind them in combat and when she moves, the edges of her body tend to blur You Can't Find Me (Passive) (3) Jhella's Presence is such that she cannot be sensed as a god by any except divinities with a Perception of 5 : This skill also makes Jhella unaffected by all but the strongest of Presences (Level 5) as they just wash over her and leave no trace on Jhella's own Presence. ''Tool of Office Cross Sword -A cross between a rapier and a broadsword, the Cross Sword is around 1.5 metres long with an extremely stylized hiltguard made to look like a Gaelic Cross. It appears to be made of steel mixed with some rare metal that makes it colored a slight blue. -The Cross Sword can harm incorporeal spirits as well as control light for damaging techniques and attacks ''Artifacts Shifting Sheathe (Artifact) -The Shifting Sheathe is the sheath of the Cross Sword; it is made fully from leather and has designs of many fierce beasts on it -The Shifting Sheathe has two powers that make it worthwhile to use: First, it can change its shape to carry any one bladed weapon put into it; second, the Shifting Sheathe can teleport its bearer’s weapon into their hand(s) when desired Personality Jhella tends to be extremely quiet, saying only what needs to be said. If provoked, she will jump into combat and attempt to end it in the fastest method possible. The one goddess that Jhella avoids talking to as much as possible is Mina due to some bad history between the two. As well, regardless of the circumstances, Jhella will always call Mina by her epithet from their previous world: The Dull Blade. Creations Gods None Mythical Beings #?????? Divine Artifacts #?????? Artifacts #?????? Servitors #Seekers (Perception) #Blade Maidens (Power) #Armorers (Precision) #Poltergeists (Presence) Heros and Avatars Avatars #?????? Heros #?????? Races None Other Religions #??????? Planes #?????? Incarnates #?????? Territory As a wanderer, Jhella has no established territory of her own. Regardless of where she may be, though Jhella always has her Servitors with her. Appearance Jhella always appears as a female with a gray woolen cloak. Her left eye is covered with a leather eyepatch and she has the Cross Sword slung across her back in its sheathe. Jhella's Symbol, Gael Among mortals, Jhella's symbol is often that of an eyepatch with a star on it and a gaelic cross behind it. The cross's bottom leg often is drawn as a blade to make it look like the Cross Sword. The name given to it is "the Gael." When drawn in color, the Gael often appears as the picture to the left. The eyepatch is colored brown, the cross is colored blue-gray, and the background is a golden yellow. Pantheon Jhella is independent and does not belong to any given pantheon. Whether Jhella has been a part of any pantheon in the past is known only to her. History Previous World At some point in her previous world, Jhella met Mina and lost her eye. She also created the Servitors known as the Seekers though for what reason is unknown. For some reason, after Mina left, Jhella also decided to leave her previous world, but as she does so she is chased out by Servitors that she calls "Blade Spirits." Current World Category:Gods Category:Second Age Category:Independent Category:Lesser Gods